SPC Episodes
The SPC Episodes '(short for '''S'uper'PC'WizKid '''Episodes), also known as SPC Snivy Episodes 'since March 2013, was the main series on SuperPCWizKid from July 2012 (as a pilot with only two out of many other clips ever uploaded) until the closure of SuperPCWizKid in September 2013. The series was planned to come back in 2014 on GamesToonsPlus but it never starter production. Despite SuperPCWizKid getting accidentally deleted, the proposed reboot was to keep the SPC Episodes name. Unfortunately, due to the loss of video files for the lost pilot and the misplacement of Dewott from February-March to May 2013, the SPC Episodes only ended up having one episode to remain available over the course of a year. Series Line ''Copied from the SuperPCWizKid Wiki's SPC Episode Line page. '''SPC Short - If I just wanted to make a random SPC Episode. Proposed to go up to Season 17 SPC Episodes - The main series. Proposed to go up to Season 11 SPC 1/2 Movie - A 12-20 minute short movie. One has been aired today*. This was written on March 23, 2013, the same day as The Battle was uploaded and taken down. SPC Movie - Created after the final episode of the season. I need to get my account verified to start one*. There were 11 proposed and were to be 1 hour long. Again, written before SPCWizKid2 was verified in mid 2013, which was before GamesToonsPlus was verified in early 2015. Episodes The only two episodes to be produced were: Incomplete and Lost Pilot. Mario's Broken Leg 1. I CAN'T STOP THE BABY!!!!!! Proposed episodes were going to be: 2. Enter Pignite and Pikachu 16. Virtual HAX 17. Pallet Party Panic 18. The Island of Angry Pokemon 21. TURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRB00000000000-TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASTIIIIIIIIIC! most likely 28. Traveling to OMGLAND!!!!! 29. The Three Elements of Snivy! 200 series. Servine's Gender Switch 200 series. Clash of the Abilities 200 series. Servine gets the ultimate gender switch 200 series. P1R0A6N9K4S5T2E7R8S 301. Help Serperior be male again!!! late 200 series or 302. Serperior - HAX v2 - Summer 2013 These episodes never started production. 1-7. SPC Snivy's Dream World (Episode 1 proposed in July) 1-8. The Idiot Box (Episode 1 proposed in August) v3 - January 2014 # The Pilot Episode (no plot was ever made for this one) After Episode 1 Due to the Dewott being misplaced, I felt like the SPC Episodes cannot continue with a character as major as him missing. To fill in time with Dewott missing, the SPC Shorts were being produced at SPC Episode length, as the shorts were not concurrent with the Episodes. In early April 2013, Dewott had been missing with so long, it wasn't worth delaying Episode 2, so the SPC Episodes were cancelled and replaced with a new series that also ended up failing named SPC Snivy Short Bloopers. SPC Episodes was then to make a comeback sometime in the summer of 2013, but when SuperPCWizKid was mistakenly closed, the SPC Episodes were canned forever as SuperPCWizKid's name was replaced with GamesToonsPlus. It wasn't until 2015 when the SPC Episodes were replaced with the GTP Plush Series, which got replaced with the Versa Plush Series and the SPC Snivy and Vanilla series. Alternate Title Cards A title card was made for Episode 1 (with only Dewott and Servine) and the new one proposed for Episode 2 onwards (for the proposed July 2013 reboot) was changed completely to fit all 20 Serperiorx. The proposed revised Episode 18 had a title card with all four pokemon removed. Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:SuperPCWizKid Category:Plush Videos